


Treasure Trove

by celerydragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon
Summary: All dragons have a hoard, it's in their nature.Most dragons don't want gold coins, or gemstones either. Jongin, for example, has a hoard of puppies. Chanyeol is partial to plushies. Sehun has a thing for designer clothes. No one knows what Kyungsoo's hoard is, and Jongin really, really wants to find out.





	Treasure Trove

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN EXCITENG NEW AU AS A COLLAB WITH ME INDI AND RILEY
> 
> .....both of whom are going to possibly maybe write a smut sequel to my initial oneshot in the future. between us we came up with a lot of details for this au so if anyone has any questions about other members, or the world they live in, then we can answer them :> i should be able to update this soon
> 
> i had such a hard time thinking of a spoiler free title for this OTL

 

No one knows what Kyungsoo's hoard is. Every dragon has one- Jongin’s is dogs, which is unconventional to say the least, but at least he’s open about it. And it makes him kind of popular, because everyone likes dogs and coming over to his place to play with them. Most dragons hoard things like pretty pebbles, socks, hair accessories, clothes like Sehun, video games like Baekhyun, or stuffed toys like Chanyeol- it’s part of the instinct of being a dragon, even though most of them stick to human form out of convenience.

But no one knows what Kyungsoo’s is, and it’s the biggest mystery on campus. Jongin has known him (read: had a crush on him) for like a year now, and still is no closer to discovering what he collects. While he wants to find out, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to think that that’s all he cares about, because that couldn’t be further from the truth. He loves so many things about him, how careful he is, how stubborn he can be, how he comes out with the most stupid things with a straight face- knowing him the way he does now, he has no idea how he got the impression that he was straight-laced and serious.

However, he’s tried all the subtle ways he can think of to get Kyungsoo to invite him over, and short of  _ threatening  _ him, which probably wouldn’t help the whole ‘getting a date’ thing, he’s run out of ideas. Kyungsoo always insists that they do homework either at a cafe or in the library, and he suggested Jongin’s place once as well but homework never really happens there, there’s too many canine distractions running around for that. 

Technically, he knows where Kyungsoo lives; all dragons have assigned solitary dorm space, often referred to as ‘lair’, to accommodate for their hoarding tendencies, but not all of them are on-campus for various reasons. Jongin’s is off-campus because his hoard is living creatures, and Kyungsoo’s is off campus as well, not even that far from Jongin. It makes him wonder if he looks after animals as well, but Jongin surely would have been able to discern that by now.

 

It’s a regular tuesday when his chance finally arrives. He’s sitting in the lecture theatre, with Baekhyun on his left and Chanyeol on his right, but there’s no Kyungsoo. Usually his crush sits in the row in front of the three of them, so he can concentrate better, which Jongin has absolutely no problem with because it means he can stare at the back of his head all he likes. He has pretty short hair; he’d cut it all off a little while back which had come as a shock to everyone, but he makes it work to his advantage and now his face is highlighted more. From his usual vantage point, he can see Kyungsoo’s cute little ears as well, which are most often a pretty shade of pink. But he’s not here today. It’s not like he’s really even that late- the lecturer only just got here as well, and is setting up her things at the front, so there’s still a few more minute in which he could appear, but Jongin’s never known him to be anything less than perfectly punctual before now.

“What’s up, Jongin?” Baekhyun asks, leaning heavily against his side as he pulls out his chromebook. Jongin shrugs nonchalantly. “We not good enough company for you?”  Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, and on his other side Chanyeol holds back a snort. Jongin colours, embarrassed at how easy to read he is.

“Do you actually take anything in at all in these lectures? Or is it just an excuse to ogle the back of the dude’s bald head every other day? I’m pretty sure that’s his main motivation for waking up most days.” He addresses the last part to Chanyeol, as if Jongin isn’t even there.

“I take things in!” Jongin squawks, on the defensive. He has pages of notes to prove it!

“Yeah, in your imagination, maybe.” Chanyeol shakes his head in mock exasperation and Baekhyun guffaws.

“Is  _ that  _ what you’re thinking about? Have you been having sexual fantasies about my best friend right in front of my salad all these years?”

“No.” Jongin pulls his hoodie over his face and pulls the drawstring tight so only his nose pokes out. He’s not lying, he doesn’t think of that stuff. Not in the lecture theatre anyway.

“He’s your best friend? I thought  _ I _ was your best friend.” Even without looking Jongin can hear the dramatic pout in his voice. Baekhyun immediately backtracks, saying something about friendship tiers, and how you can have more than one best friend. Jongin tunes them out and pulls his phone from his pocket. He can see just enough to type, if he holds it in front of his face.

 

_ To:Kyungsoo <3 _

 

_ u not coming? _

 

He only has to wait a few moments before the three dots appear, followed by Kyungsoo’s reply.

 

_ From: Kyungsoo _

 

_ Nahh i dont feel that great _

_ ill see u tomorrow tho ill probs be fine by then _

 

Jongin pouts, but has no choice to accept it. If Kyungsoo is sick, then he should stay in his lair and rest. Jongin wonders if being around his hoard makes him feel better the way Jongin's does when he's feeling ill. When his puppies all curl up around him… Nothing beats that. Even if Lola the great dane thinks she's a lapdog and squishes him routinely. 

It's then that Jongin begins to formulate a plan. After the lecture is over, he'll go to the convenience store and buy a bunch of Kyungsoo's favourite food, then go to make a call at his house. It's genius! There's absolutely no way it can go wrong.

The lecturer starts up her presentation, and the hall falls silent as she makes her introduction of today’s topic. Jongin pulls the hood off his face, still smiling a little at his plans for this afternoon.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Sehun comments, standing over Jongin as he picks out junk food from the aisles of the convenience store. He looks kind of intimidating, wearing a long, heavily embroidered coat and fancy shoes he’s sure he’s never seen before. His hoard is designer clothes, so he’s always dressed impeccably, and to Jongin, who owns exactly one ‘nice’ outfit, it’s scary sometimes.

“Shut up.” Jongin mumbles. After the lecture finished, he, Baekhyun and Chanyeol split up, Chanyeol’s rabbit and fox plushie posed perfectly in his clear ita rucksack, since they had a seminar to go to. Instead of going shopping alone, Jongin had messaged Sehun to meet him at the campus entrance. He’s already had time by now to assess just how badly his plan can go wrong. But he’s still going to go through with it. If Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to be there, then he can just hand over the snacks and leave painlessly. The worst thing that could happen is Kyungsoo calling him a stalker and telling him he never wants to see him again, but Jongin knows Kyungsoo. He would never say that to him. 

“What if he hoards like….poisons or something. Maybe he’s keeping everyone away for health and safety reasons.” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“The uni staff wouldn’t allow a harmful hoard in their dorms, dumbass.” 

“Bugs, maybe? Snails?  _ Spiders? _ ” Sehun strokes his chin contemplatively, an annoying smirk on his face- his poker face was always terrible.

“Sehun. Stop it. His hoard is probably perfectly normal.” Jongin scolds. Though he has wondered about this before himself. What if it  _ is _ something odd? Jongin would be able to get used to it. Although, if it were spiders…… He shakes his head and looks into his basket. Maybe he’s picked out too much. Fuck it; he’d go broke for Kyungsoo. 

On paying, he discovers a few things that he definitely didn’t put in there, and eyeballs Sehun as the clerk puts them through the scanner. Sehun raises his eyebrows too much to truly be innocent.

“Think of it as payment.” He explains.

“For  _ what?”  _ Jongin snorts. “You were no help at all.”

“I made you less nervous. You’re not shaking like a leaf anymore.” Sehun comments, unwrapping a chocolate bar. Jongin had been shaking? He hadn’t realised.

“Oh.” Jongin drums his fingers on his thigh. Sehun notices and gives him an understanding smile.

“I think you’re definitely overthinking way, way too much.” He says, around a mouthful of chocolate, “you know, I thought you two were already dating the first time I saw you together, right? It’s not even that you’re more touchy-feely than you are with other people, it was the way you both just-” He make gestures like he’s clapping in slow motion. “You just always end up sat next to each other, or walking next to each other, or whatever. You’re like the human fridge magnets.”

“That’s always been my life dream.” Jongin pretends to agree. He’s not sure if it’s a conscious decision or not, the way he gravitates towards Kyungsoo like that. Maybe half and half- he certainly hadn’t realised that it was so obvious. How embarrassing.

 

Standing in front of the door to Kyungsoo’s dorm room, Jongin inhales deeply through his nose. If he were in dragon form, he might have been able to make a guess at what Kyungsoo’s hoard is, but that’s generally considered rude. Most people only transform in the comfort of their own cave or lair, as the enchantment makes space work a little differently inside. 

Jongin has had his fist hovering uselessly in front of the door for almost four minutes now. He only has to move it an inch and he’ll be knocking. He nods, breaths in once more, and finally lets his closed fist fall on the door, in a dorky pattern. There’s a few tense moments until he can hear movement behind the door. Jongin suddenly realises that because he wasn’t expecting anyone, he might have been in dragon form, and had to quickly transform back. Jongin has seen Kyungsoo’s dragon form a few times before- he’s very small, and his wings aren’t very good for flying, but he is damn fast, and incredibly nimble. Jongin, in comparison, is much bigger, though still not ‘large’ for a dragon.

The door opens, and Kyungsoo's face peers around, squinting because he hasn’t bothered to put in his contacts, or pick up his glasses. 

“Jongin?!” He squeaks, stepping outside quick as a flash, and pulling the door almost closed behind him. “What are you doing here?” He hisses, looking left and right, as if someone else might be lying in wait to surprise him as well. Jongin frowns, not having expected quite this reaction. He’s never seen him this flustered before- his face is beetroot red, which really stands out against his black pyjamas. He looks kind of cute- his shirt is rumpled and stretched around his neck, and tucked into his pyjama bottoms.

“Uh. You’re sick, so I thought I’d drop by with some candy?” He holds out the plastic bag like an offering. Silence hangs in the air. Jongin starts to sweat.

“When people are sick, you don’t give them candy. You give them, like... chicken noodle soup.” He scolds. Kyungsoo takes the candy anyway, though.

“Oh.” 

“And I’m not sick, I just. I didn’t feel like going in today.”

“....Oh.” Come to think of it, he  _ did _ say that in the message. Now he feels like a colossal idiot.

“Thank you though. I appreciate the sentiment.” Kyungsoo suddenly unleashes a smile on him, and his heart stutters.

Jongin nods, words having escaped him once more. Kyungsoo switches hands with the bag, and leans back a little, to make sure the door doesn’t swing shut. Jongin rocks back on his heels. Has he overdone it? Does Kyungsoo think he’s a creep who wants to invade his personal space now? 

“Do you..” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, and stares at the floor bashfully. “Do you wanna, maybe...come inside? For a bit? We could eat some of this together. Watch a movie, or something. If you want.”

“That would be cool.” Jongin nods, more enthusiastically now. Spending time possibly cuddling up with Kyungsoo? In his home, on his sofa, while he’s dressed like the most huggable creature on the planet? Yes please. Forget hoards, he just wants to be close to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nods back, like he’s trying to convince himself that this is a good idea.

“Ok. Just. Please don’t run away screaming, ok?” 

“Uh, ok?” Jongin doubts he would ever do that. “Your hoard isn’t spiders is it?” He asks, suddenly worried. Kyungsoo laughs,

“No, it’s not spiders. It’s nothing scary, I promise.” Jongin relaxes, and follows Kyungsoo inside, slipping off his shoes. Kyungsoo’s lair is dimly lit, but nothing out of the ordinary besides that. It looks like a regular student human home- Jongin’s is a lot more suited to his puppies, with open plan floors, and waterproof surfaces. 

Kyungsoo is back to being awkward again, pointing to the sofa and gesturing for him to sit down, and pulling the small coffee table into a better position. There’s something hard digging into his thigh, and Jongin shifts, wondering if Kyungsoo’s left his TV remote in amongst the cushions. But Kyungsoo doesn’t have a TV. He scooches over to find the culprit of his discomfort, and pulls out something he had not expected.

He stares at it, maybe for a little longer than is necessary, and as soon as it hits him what he’s looking at, he starts noticing more around the room. Some he’s surprised he managed to miss in the first place.

“Your hoard is…. dildos?” Jongin asks softly. Kyungsoo’s shoulders bunch and raise until he looks like his neck has been absorbed.

“Uh. Yeah.” He says without looking up.

“Cool.” Jongin puts the dildo back down on the sofa. So this is why he won’t let anyone come over? Because he’s embarrassed? Jongin is determined not to make it weird for him. His face is probably as red as Kyungsoo’s was earlier but he’s trying to convince himself that this isn’t a big deal. Because it really isn’t a big deal that Kyungsoo’s lair is filled to bursting with sex toys. Not at all. He counts maybe eleven just out in the open, a particularly large, marbled marvel stuck upright to the kitchen counter.

“Cool?” 

“Yeah. Cool. What movie did you have in mind?” Kyungsoo looks up at him as if assessing the truth of his words, his dark eyebrows drawn over his face. Jongin stares back earnestly.

“I was just thinking of having a look through whatever is on Netflix.” Kyungsoo replies with a soft smile. 

“Ok.” Jongin nods in acceptance, and Kyungsoo leaves to fetch his laptop, so they can start searching for something. In The other dragon’s absence, Jongin is free once again to look around the room- there’s a pile of blankets on the other end of the sofa, so he picks one and bundles himself up in it. Jongin wonders how many dildos Kyungsoo has- Jongin only has fourteen dogs, which while a rather low number for a hoard, is more dogs than most people own by far. Sometimes, Jongin entertains dreams of moving to the countryside, digging out a small hill for a home and having a hoard of over a hundred dogs. He wonders if Kyungsoo has similar fantasies. The thought makes him giggle a little; a lair lined with hundreds of multicoloured phallic objects, one for every day of the year and then some. Jongin's train of thought begins to wander down the path of Kyungsoo  _ actually using _ them, and he has to forcibly stop himself.

When Kyungsoo returns a few moments later, he looks a little surprised to see Jongin with only his eyes poking out of the top of the fleece-y blanket, but grins when Jongin holds out the other side, offering a space for him.

The moment he slips in next to him, Jongin bites his lip. He’s always wanted this; to be able to cuddle up (or at least get as close as he can) to Kyungsoo, while in the intimate space of his own home. Of course, Kyungsoo has been to Jongin’s place a few times, but it’s not the same- all his babies steal his crush’s attention away, and he can never hold a grudge for more than a few seconds, so it ends with them all playing together, fighting over toys and end finishing the evening in a dog-pile of tired puppies and dragons. It feels like a privilege to be here.

“You ok?” Kyungsoo asks, almost back to his usual self. Jongin nods happily, and starts pointing out suggestions for movies to watch. Kyungsoo vetoes most of them until they find one they’ve both seen a million times before. 

Jongin finds that it’s easy to fall into their usual movie-watching routine, and with Kyungsoo making dumb comments about the quality of acting, or the many plot holes, Jongin kind of manages to forget the revelation of only a few minutes ago. Kyungsoo opens one of the larger bags of candy and lets it spill out all over the keyboard of his laptop, and takes a few in his hand to munch on. 

In a fit of giggles over the protagonist’s awkwardness and consequent escape out of a window, the pair of them end up tangled together underneath the blanket. It’s so warm, Kyungsoo’s cheeks are pink. Every time he laughs, Jongin can feel it vibrating through his body.

This. This right here is pretty much everything he’s ever wanted. Well, he could do with Kyungsoo actually knowing and accepting his feelings, and then once that part is done, some kissing would be nice too. But for now, this is good.

 

“You- you really don’t think it’s weird?” Kyungsoo asks, once the screen has faded to black, and their reflections are looking back at them. It takes Jongin a few seconds to figure out what he’s talking about.

“Your hoard? Well, I mean, sure it’s a little weird. But loads of people have weird hoards; mine isn’t exactly normal.”

“Right.” Kyungsoo turns away, dejected. Jongin frowns, stomach twisting. Why did he say that? he just told Kyungsoo his hoard was weird to his face! How could he possibly be more of an idiot? 

“But-! That doesn’t mean that I like you any less, I mean I think you’re amazing, and no matter how weird or unorthodox your hoard is I promise I’ll never make fun of it or make you feel bad about it! And I won’t tell anyone about it if that’s what you want, I swear I’ll keep it a secret from everyone and-”

“Wait.” Kyungsoo is looking at him with an expression somewhere between a smirk and amazement. Jongin sags, thinking back over what he just said. Well, that’s the cat out of the bag. “You still like me?”

“I- wha- you  _ knew _ ?” Jongin splutters, hiding his face in the blankets. Holy shit, he knew this whole time? Can he please just fall into a hole and never have to see the light of day or Kyungsoo’s face ever again? 

“It was meant to be a secret?” Kyungsoo counters, wincing. “I thought both of us were being so obvious about it- I thought you knew I liked you back and that was why you kept hanging around me, even though I was being so weird about it.”

“I guess that makes me pretty stupid then, huh?” So the only one that was oblivious was him. Jongin had spent hours convincing himself that he was reading the signs wrong, that he was just looking for what he  _ wanted _ to be there. That Kyungsoo’s hand brushing against his as they walked was an accident.

“No, not stupid. Not at all.” Kyungsoo leans his shoulder against Jongin’s, “well, maybe a little bit.”

“Why are you like this.” Jongin sulks. Kyungsoo laughs, and the sound is bright. It’s hard to stop himself from smiling in response; it’s always been like this, Kyungsoo’s laughter is always contagious.

“If I show you the rest of my hoard, will that make you feel better?” Kyungsoo asks, a hint of nervousness still hiding behind his newly erected bravado. 

“Yes.” Jongin jumps on the chance, untangling himself from the blankets and almost dragging Kyungsoo off the sofa in his hurry. 

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo says dryly, pushing all the excess material aside and standing up, just a little too closely to be called platonic. Jongin presses his lips together- he’ll address that in a moment. 

Kyungsoo takes Jongin loosely by the hand, and begins to lead him across the living room to his bedroom door. Where he sleeps. Where he apparently keeps a hoard of some fifty sex toys. Jongin flusters at the thought, turning red for the hundredth time today.

“W-wait, this isn’t like- like your  _ private collection _ is it?” 

“No, I keep those separately.” Kyungsoo says, sending a flush of heat through him. So Kyungsoo has a secret collection of them which he keeps away from the rest- his personal favourites perhaps? What kind would they be- big? Small? One of the strange bumpy ones he saw in the living room?

“I’m kidding.” Kyungsoo snorts, opening the door with his free hand, “Maybe.”

What’s revealed within is a huge mountain of dildoes, more variety that Jongin has ever seen before, piled on top of Kyungsoo’s bed.  Not that he’s remotely experienced in the nuances of dildoes, that is. They’re built up against the corner where the bed meets the wall. Jongin guesses this answers his question of whether he sleeps curled up around them.

“Whoa.” Jongin breathes, taking it all in. Metaphorically.

Jongin feels a bit like a whole new world has opened up. He had no idea that they could come in more shapes than just your regular ol’ dick- there’s all sorts of shapes, colours, and sizes. He could never bring his babies here, they’d destroy all of Kyungsoo’s hoard in an instant, assuming them to be toys for them to play with.

“Is this one made of glass?” Jongin asks, pointing to a smooth cylinder. It’s one of the less scary looking ones. Kyungsoo nods,

“Yeah, glass ones are easy to clean.” He says, nonchalantly, as if that was just your regular trivia. Jongin clears his throat.

“That’s, uh, good to know. For the future?” 

“Is it?” Kyungsoo teases, squeezing his clammy hand, eyes hooded. Jongin is reeling from the sudden change from overwhelmingly shy to, well,  _ this _ . Has Kyungsoo ever been this forwardly flirtatious before? It’s not good for his heart. Or other parts of him. Jongin is pretty sure his face may as well permanently stay red at this rate. 

“What is it that draws you to them?” Jongin asks, his voice a little too high to be a casual question. Luckily, instead of making fun of him, Kyungsoo answers him seriously.

“I don’t know? Lots of things. There’s so many different kinds- the pretty ones, ones that are all jiggly when you touch them- there’s some that have motors that make them wiggly, and vibrators, and I even have one that looks like a tentacle.” He chuckles to himself. 

“That sounds like... a fun time.” .

“Maybe more than you think.” Kyungsoo says mysteriously, and suddenly the image of Kyungsoo using a tentacle shaped dildo is the only thing he can think of. If it involves Kyungsoo, maybe it wouldn’t be weird.

He clears his throat to dispel the image. 

As if he’d been containing himself up till this point, Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin’s hand and starts picking up different dildoes and telling Jongin facts and trivia about them. Smiling, Jongin leans against the doorframe, nodding and ‘ooh’ing and ‘ahh’ing at the appropriate moments.

This is definitely way more than he bargained for when he entered Kyungsoo’s lair. It’s a lot to handle, but, strangely enough, it fits. It’s part of Kyungsoo, part of what makes him unique and interesting.Kyungsoo is talking about evidence of ancient phalluses- who else would know about this stuff? His eyes are sparkling and his hands animated as he talks about his passion; for what he’s talking about, he looks surprisingly cute. Kyungsoo has climbed onto his bed now, wading amongst his hoard to reach for a particular favourite to show Jongin, placing them on his lap as talks about each one. Was it like this for Kyungsoo when Jongin was introducing him to his puppies?

“Most of them I just think of as sculptures? They’re kind of removed from their original function for me, at this point. Especially the more unusual ones.” He holds one up, a long one that jiggles and wobbles in his hands. Jongin kind of sees what he means. Out of context, they’re just colourful objects. “I just like how they are.” He shrugs. Jongin is smitten.

“I like how  _ you _ are.” He says softly, not really intending for Kyungsoo to hear him, but the other dragon pauses mid-reach for another toy. 

“I like how you are as well.” He moves closer to Jongin kneeling next to him and making the mattress dip a bit. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say anything.”

“It’s ok.” Jongin tells him, moving his leg so that his thigh is touching Kyungsoo’s knee.

“It’s not really, I was just being a dumb baby about everything. I wasn’t thinking straight-  _ of course _ you would never judge me because of what I hoard. You’re not that sort of person. But my family all think I’m kind of odd for it, and I guess that got to me a bit.” 

He leans closer, and Jongin’s breath is caught in his throat- he’s never really had the chance to appreciate the pretty shade of brown Kyungsoo’s eyes are before. Kyungsoo’s forehead lightly touches Jongin’s. He’s so close, he can feel his breath against his skin. Jongin has imagined this moment so many times, and now it’s finally happening. The press of Kyungsoo’s lips against his own is so soft, so gentle, that if he hadn’t been hyper focused on his entire being, he might have assumed it was an accident. Kyungsoo lets out a breathless laugh, and dips back in to kiss him again, with more certainty this time. Jongin’s hand grasps at Kyungsoo’s shirt, at his waist, and he lets his eyes flutter closed, kissing him back in earnest. Kyungsoo’s fingertips drag across his shoulders, sending shivers down his spine, before his hands settle at the back of Jongin’s head, holding him delicately. Having Kyungsoo here, next to him, in real life is so much better than his daydreams. Kyungsoo radiates warmth, and his body moves slightly in ways that Jongin hadn't predicted. Jongin thinks that maybe Sehun was right earlier, about them being almost together for a lot longer than he’s actually noticed. None of this feels too fast, or out of place.

Humming under his breath, Jongin pulls away just long enough to drag Kyungsoo onto his lap, so their torsos are flush against each other. Kyungsoo graces him with another gentle smile before kissing him again, once, chastely, then drapes himself over Jongin like a blanket. His nose presses into Jongin’s neck, and his legs wrap around his waist. Jongin thinks he’s going to combust- he’s never been able to breathe fire before, but he might discover the skill in a second. 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo murmurs. As if sensing the question that Jongin was about to ask, Kyungsoo speaks again, “Thanks for still liking me, and thanks for not treating me any differently.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” Jongin says softly, holding him tighter.

  
  


When Jongin gets home, he’s immediately accosted by his hoard of loony puppies, crowding around him to lick his hands and jump up on him. He falls down and laughs, wrinkling his nose and letting the crowd of wagging tails and excited yips almost drown him. They can tell he’s in a good mood; they always respond in kind whenever he’s feeling sad or happy.

“He likes me! We’re technically dating now! Sort of!” He tells them, petting Jjangah’s face with one hand and pulling Meokmool in to his side with the other. They have listened to him talk through all of his dating problems so often, they’re like his therapist. He sighs, “we kissed.” 

He allows him a few minutes to replay the memory in his mind, before the dogs get too insistent; they haven’t been fed yet after all, that was why he had to leave so soon. Remembering Kyungsoo's kisses while feeling the hot lick of a dog on his face is not exactly pleasant.

“Ok, ok my angels. I’ll serve up dinner, hold on just a little longer.” He pours dog food, two different kinds, into a line of bowls, and watches with satisfaction as they all ravenously dig in. With all of them occupied, Jongin looks to his phone which is waiting on the counter for him. There’s a light blinking in the corner- someone has messaged him. He wonders if Sehun is asking him if spontaneously combusted while at Kyungsoo’s.

It’s not Sehun, it’s Kyungsoo. He’s sent him a photo, accompanied with a heart emoji. Butterflies in his tummy, Jongin taps on the notification and waits for the image to load. He covers his mouth and has to actively stop himself from squeaking.

It’s a selfie of Kyungsoo, smiling so broadly Jongin can physically  _ feel  _ the happiness radiating from him. He’s laying on his bed, with his hoard all around him.  It’s like cupid just shot him in the heart. He replies back with a long string of hearts, smiley and crying emojis. 

It’s still too early to say the words ‘ _ I love you so much I might die _ ’ but that is the only sentence that sums up how feels right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this my first oneshot in a while, how was it? it is my life goal to make everything cute and soft hehe
> 
> if you want to see the art, by iguanamouth, that inspired this, click here obviously warning for nsfw
> 
>  
> 
> alternative names for this fic include:
> 
> The Lair of the Great DildoBeast
> 
> You Will Not BELIEVE What This Dragon Has in His Lair
> 
> watch out for indi and riley's additions which will be coming out at Some Point in The Future
> 
>  
> 
> riley aka TRASHCAKE on ao3
> 
> indi aka indigomini on AFF 
> 
> u can find us on twitter here:
> 
> me(eleri) : @celerydragon  
> indi : @filet_jignon
> 
> our cc links are on our twitter bios 


End file.
